Puzzle
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Cerita-cerita pendek mengenai Minato dan Kushina. Kepingan kisah cinta mereka dalam berbagai macam cerita. Chapter 3: Ajakan kencan? Kegugupan Minato saat hendak mengajak Kushina berkencan. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Red Hair**

**Disclaimer: ... Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: K+/T?**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: Canon, gaje, OOC(maybe)**

* * *

><p>AN: Yaks! Mendadak kepikiran ide membuat sebuah drabble MinaKushi. Dan inilah hasilnya!

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

><p>Merah.<p>

Lambang warna darah.

Kau melihat sangat banyak warna merah di depan mata violetmu. Darah seluruh klan Uzumaki yang terbunuh tepat di depan matamu. Melihat kembali warna rambutmu.

Persis sama dengan warna darah.

Setelah itu, kau pingsan dengan rambut merahmu menutupi wajahmu.

* * *

><p>"Anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapat teman baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."<p>

Guru di akademi Konoha memperkenalkanmu.

Kau pindah ke Konohagakure setelah desamu hancur berantakan.

"Aku Kushina Uzumaki, salam kenal."

Singkat. Dengan rambut merah panjang yang mencolok, kau segera menjadi bahan tertawaan. Namun kau tak peduli.

Mata violetmu mengarah pada anak lelaki berambut jabrik keemasan. Anak itu hanya diam, tak ikut mengejek seperti yang lain. 'Seperti anak perempuan saja,' batinmu.

"Kalian, hari ini sebutkan cita-cita kalian." Guru itu meminta kalian memberitahu cita-cita kalian.

Kau ingin membuat mereka semua terkesan padamu. Dengan suara lantang dan determinasi tinggi, kau berseru, "Aku akan menjadi Hokage wanita yang pertama!"

Namun, semua menertawakanmu. Tak ada yang menganggapmu serius. Menunjuk dengan jari mereka. Menertawakanmu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Cukup, anak-anak. Sekarang kau, Minato Namikaze."

Matamu yang mulai panas akibat ejekan beralih. Kedua violetmu menatap anak laki-laki yang bernama Minato itu. Anak berambut keemasan tadi.

Kau memperhatikannya. Dengan semangat tinggi, anak itu memegang dadanya. Tak pernah terpikir ia punya cita-cita yang sama denganmu. Dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang diakui semua orang."

* * *

><p>"TOMAT!"<p>

"Hahahaha! Lihat! Ada tomat sedang berjalan!"

Kau mendengar mereka mengejekmu. Kau berbalik menghadap mereka semua.

Tomat. Sebuah ejekan yang lahir karena wajah bulatmu dan rambut merah panjangmu.

Perlahan, kau mulai mendekati mereka semua dengan amarah. Kedua tanganmu terkepal mendengar mereka masih mengejek dan menertawakanmu dengan sebutan "Tomat".

Rambutmu mulai melayang, membentuk sembilan untaian. Dengan marah, kau menghajar mereka semua. Pukulan kau layangkan ke arah mereka sampai mereka merasa kesakitan.

"Hiii!"

Karenanya, kau memperoleh gelar baru.

Bloody Red Habanero. Sesuai dengan rambut merah darahmu yang melayang-layang ketika menghajar mereka semua.

Sejak itu, kau membenci rambut merahmu.

Lagi. Mereka tak pernah jera mengusilimu. Terus memanggilmu dengan sebuah buah berwarna merah itu.

Namun, kau sangat heran.

Semua anak laki-laki mengejekmu. Namun kau tak pernah melihat 'dia' mengejekmu. Ya, anak berambut keemasan bernama Minato itu tak pernah mengejekmu.

Kau layangkan pandangan matamu. Mencoba mencari sisa-sisa dari mereka yang belum kau hajar.

Namun, kau malah menemukan anak lelaki itu. Mata violetmu heran melihatnya hanya duduk di ayunan.

Dan ia melayangkan senyum ramah padamu. Seakan mengajak membentuk tali persahabatan.

Namun, kau tak menghiraukannya.

* * *

><p>Saat kau berumur 10 tahun, kau sudah tak pernah melihat anak bernama Minato itu lagi di Akademi. Semua temanmu mengatakan, ia jenius. Ia sudah lulus dari Akademi.<p>

Dan saat itu, kau baru tahu bahwa dia bukan anak yang seperti perempuan.

* * *

><p>12 tahun.<p>

Umur yang sudah cukup bagimu untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Kau lulus dari Akademi Ninja Konoha dengan susah payah. Mulai hari ini, kau menjadi seorang _kunoichi_.

Dengan perasaan riang, kau menerima _hitai_-_ate_ berlambang Konoha. Kau resmi menjadi seorang _kunoichi_.

Namun, kau masih setia dengan klan-mu. Tidak menghilangkan lambang Uzumaki di pakaianmu. Kau masih seorang Uzumaki yang berasal dari Uzushiogakure yang telah hancur.

Dengan rambut merah menyala seperti darah, kau harus membuka masa depan sendiri.

* * *

><p>Diculik.<p>

Tak pernah terlintas bahwa kau bisa diculik. _Shinobi_ Kumogakure itu menculikmu. Karena cakramu yang spesial.

Namun, kau berusaha lolos. Kau putuskan helai demi helai rambut merah yang kau benci itu. Berharap seseorang menemukan jejakmu.

Kau tidak tahu, seluruh Konoho gempar. Hokage 3 mengutus semua _shinobi_ yang ada. Untuk mencarimu.

Namun, tak ada yang menemukanmu.

Kau sangat berharap mereka bisa menemukanmu. Dan kau tak menyangka, harapanmu terkabul olehnya.

Saat kau mulai berhenti berharap, dia datang.

_Shinobi_ Konoha berambut keemasan datang menolongmu. Ia berhasil mengikutimu dan menolongmu dari para penculik itu.

Ia menggendongmu ala _bridal style_. Membuatmu sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini ada yang memperlakukanmu selayaknya wanita.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" tanyamu dengan heran. Pipimu bersemu merah.

Ya, Minato Namikaze yang menyelamatkanmu.

Anak yang kau kira seperti anak perempuan itu menjawab, "Aku memperhatikan rambut merah yang cantik."

Dan sejak saat itu, kau tahu bahwa dia benar-benar laki-laki sejati dan kau mulai mencintai rambut merahmu.

Dan...

Mencintai seorang Minato Namikaze.

OWARI

* * *

><p>A.N: Untuk chapter 1, masih dari sudut pandang Kushina. Chapter depan dari sudut pandang Minato. Maaf kalau jelek.<p>

_For last..._

_Mind to review?_

Kim D. Meiko


	2. Interest

**Interest**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: K+/T?**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: gaje, drabble, OOC(maybe), typo(s), canon**

* * *

><p>AN: Ini chapter 2nya. Tapi, masih seperti chapter kemarin, hanya dari sudut pandang Minato saja.

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

><p>Kala pertama kau melihatnya, kau sungguh tertarik padanya. Pada wajah bulatnya yang manis menurutmu, dan rambut merahnya yang sangat panjang. Kau terperangah melihatnya.<p>

Gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu berhasil menarik hatimu. Tapi, kau menyembunyikan rasa tertarik itu.

"Kalian, hari ini sebutkan cita-cita kalian." Guru di akademi meminta seluruh murid menyebutkan cita-citanya.

Kau punya cita-cita yang tinggi. Kau ingin menjadi Hokage.

Tapi...

"Aku akan menjadi Hokage wanita yang pertama!" kata gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu.

Kau tersenyum kecil. Kau anggap gadis itu semakin menarik di matamu. Walau semua temanmu menertawakannya, kau memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Tertarik padanya.

"Cukup, anak-anak. Sekarang kau, Minato Namikaze." Guru itu mengalihkannya padamu.

Kau segera berdiri dan tersenyum. Kau sadar, kedua mata violet milik gadis itu menatapmu dengan heran. Dan kau semakin menganggapnya menarik.

Dengan determinasi yang tinggi, kau menyerukan cita-citamu.

"Aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang diakui semua orang."

* * *

><p>Lagi, kau memperhatikannya lagi.<p>

Gadis itu menghajar semua temanmu yang mengejeknya 'Tomat'. Kau tidak ikut, karena menurutmu itu hal bodoh. Dan karena kau menyukai gadis itu juga. Memperhatikannya dengan mata safir yang cerah.

Dan kau lagi-lagi tertawa. Melihat semua temanmu dihajar olehnya. Gadis itu semakin menarik. Menurutmu, rambut merahnya yang melayang-layang itu menarik dan cantik.

Dan saat Kushina Uzumaki menatapmu yang sedang duduk di ayunan, kau tersenyum. Memberikan senyuman ramah dan lembut. Mengajaknya bersahabat. Dan itu tulus dari dalam hatimu.

Tapi, kau tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Kau tak putus asa. Karena... bagimu, gadis yang menolak senyumanmu itu menarik. Dan kau semakin tertarik pada Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>10 tahun. Dalam usia semuda itu, kau diangkat menjadi seorang <em>shinobi<em>. Mendapat guru mesum bernama Jiraiya.

Namun, saat senggang, kau selalu datang ke akademi. Menatap gadis berambut merah yang semakin dewasa dan cantik. Semakin hari, semakin memikat perhatianmu.

Dan kau melihatnya diam-diam supaya ia tak tahu kalau kau sedang memperhatikannya. Dan tidak tahu, bila gurumu memperhatikanmu dari belakang.

Kau melihatnya lagi saat upacara kelulusannya. Kau tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang bahagia. Dia semakin cantik. Ceria dan selalu berhasil menarik perhatianmu.

Dan kau tahu, kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai rambut merahnya yang cantik dan indah itu. Walau kau tahu dia membenci rambutnya.

* * *

><p>Sepulang dari misi, kau heran melihat suasana Konoha yang mendadak heboh. Gurumu, Jiraiya, mengajakmu dan teman-temanmu pergi ke kantor Hokage.<p>

Dan kau terkejut, mengetahui bahwa Kushina Uzumaki diculik oleh _shinobi_ Kumogakure. Kau marah. Sangat marah mengetahui gadis yang kau sukai diculik. Dan kau mendapatkan misi itu. Menyelamatkan Kushina Uzumaki.

Kau berlari di tengah hutan. Mencari jejak Kushina Uzumaki dengan teliti. Dan kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di matamu.

Rambut merah milik Kushina.

Kau mengikuti rambut itu. Helaian rambut merah yang indah dan menarik itu kau yakini sebagai rambut Kushina. Dan merupakan cara gadis itu memberitahu keberadaannya.

Dan kau berhasil menyelamatkannya setelah mengikuti rambut merah itu. Merebut Kushina Uzumaki dari para penculik dan kabur sambil membawanya dengan _bridal style_.

Dan saat kau tiba di puncak pohon, ia bertanya padamu.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" tanyanya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Semakin membuatnya cantik dan menarik di matamu.

Dan jawabanmu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu.

"Aku memperhatikan rambut merah yang cantik."

Dan kau tahu, bahwa rambut merah dan pemiliknya sangat menarik dan cantik bagimu.

OWARI

* * *

><p>AN: Yaks! Chapter depan masih canon!

_At last..._

_Review please!_


	3. Ajakan Kencan?

**Ajakan Kencan?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T aja, biar aman**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, bit Humor**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: CANON, gaje, OOC, typo(s)**

* * *

><p>AN: Yakkk! Inilah kepingan _puzzle_ yang ketiga! Yang canon Meiko urutin dari waktu kecil!

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Kedua lutut gemetar. Bulu kuduk berdiri semua. Keringat dingin terus mengalir. Kaki terus bergerak. Mata membulat menampakkan ketakutan. Bibir terus mencoba untuk berbicara sesuatu.<p>

Gugup dan grogi.

Minato merasa gugup dan grogi saat ini. Sekarang, ia ada di depan apartemen Kushina. Ia sudah berusia 14 tahun.

Dan apa yang ia lakukan?

Ia. Ingin. Mengajak. Kushina. Kencan.

5 kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan maksudnya saat ini.

Minato teringat perkataan Jiraiya.

"_Hahahahahaha! Tak kusangka kau sudah jatuh cinta, Minato! Ayo, ajak dia kencan! Nanti dia direbut!"_

Minato menelan ludahnya dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. _Shinobi_ jenius seperti dirinya ketakutan saat mengajak seorang gadis berkencan? Memalukan.

"_Kalau kau mau mengajaknya kencan, bawa bunga untuknya! Jangan lupa kata-kata romantis. Dan senyuman pemuda tampan yang kuajarkan padamu!"_

"_... Tapi Sensei ditolak terus 'kan?"_

Dan tentu saja, setelahnya Minato mendapatkan hadiah benjolan di kepalanya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Kushina.

"Ku-Kushina-_chan_?" Minato menarik nafas lega begitu yang membuka adalah gadis yang ia cari.

"Minato-_kun_? Kenapa kau kemari? Apa ada misi untukku?" tanya Kushina. Semenjak kasus penculikan, hubungannya dan Minato semakin akrab. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Err, anooo... Itu..." Minato menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tak bisa merangkai kata-kata.

"Ya? Katakan saja," ujar Kushina menatap Minato heran.

"Errr... Ku-Kushina-_chan_... Kau mau... mau..." Minato sangat gugup sekarang. Mengajak kencan ternyata sulit.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Ma-maukah..."

"Bicara yang jelas!" Tangan Kushina terkepal dan naik ke atas.

Minato merasa takut hendak dipukul Kushina. Pukulan gadis itu lumayan kencan. Hidungnya bisa patah kalau terkena. Saking takutnya...

"MAUKAH KAU KENCAN DENGANKU?"

Kushina melotot. Minato mengatupkan mulutnya. Wajahnya sangat merah. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Saking takutnya...

"Kau serius?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

Minato mengangguk pelan. Ia takut semisal ia akan ditolak dan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan.

"Oke, aku mau."

Minato melongo. Kushina tersenyum ke arah _shinobi_ muda itu.

"Kalau kau yang mengajak, aku mau kok, Minato-_kun_."

Hati Minato berbunga-bunga mendengarnya. Apakah ini impian menjadi kenyataan?

"Tapi..."

"Ya?"

"Kau harus bayar semuanya. Ya? Kau ingat kalau aku makannya banyak 'kan?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah yang tersenyum manis, dengan senyuman licik di baliknya.

"Eeeeehhh?"

'Mati aku...' batin Minato. Bisa-bisa uangnya habis dalam sekejap bila Kushina makan banyak.

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Eh, baiklah! Baiklah! Besok Minggu jam tujuh pagi kutunggu di taman ya!"

Minato tersenyum. Tak perlu aneh-aneh seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya. Cukup dengan keinginan dan permintaan yang sederhana.

_OWARI_

* * *

><p>AN: Ini bukan pengalaman Meiko lho. Meiko belum pernah yang namanya pacaran n _have a date_.

Yak!

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
